


Four Lies and an Accidental Truth

by AdorableDoom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fury lies, Gen, Humor, Jewish Character, Nick Fury Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury lies for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Lies and an Accidental Truth

      Maria Hill is easily one of the most capable agents Nick has ever encountered in all his years with SHIELD. She could lead a mission and handle the World Security Council without so much as breaking stride. Half of the junior agents want to be her and the other half are absolutely and utterly terrified of her. Should the day ever come (honestly he can't imagine it ever will) that Nick would step down Hill would be his ideal replacement. Nick would (and had) trust Maria Hill not only with his own life but with the survival of SHIELD.  
     "It's a new recipe I'm trying," Maria said, offering Nick the plate. He eyed the pasta wearily though he kept his face carefully neutral. It looked appetizing, good even, but as he knew well enough by now, looks could be very, very deceiving. The couples cooking classes had been Sharon's idea, Nick knew, an anniversary present that Maria adored. More than once, doubled over with food poisoning, Nick had seriously considering transferring Sharon to Siberia because of it.  
     Maria spoke at least six languages, had graduated top of her class in the academy, was one of the youngest Deputy Directors in SHIELD history but the woman simply could not cook. Still, Nick accepted the plate with a smile and took a bite. It took every ounce of his considerable SHIELD training not to grimace. This was not pasta. This was an abomination.  
"It's delicious Hill," Nick lied, barely managing to swallow the "food" as Maria's face transformed from nervousness into a proud grin. He was putting in Sharon's transfer papers first thing tomorrow.

 

   "I designed it myself."  
    "I can see that Barton."  
     "Well, what do you think?"  
     Nick thought Barton shouldn't quit his day job. He knew it was bad when Romanov had told him, through peels of near hysterical laughter, that Barton had decided to design his new uniform. The purple nightmare Barton was currently and very proudly modeling for him. What did Nick think? Where was he even supposed to start with the . . . .there was really no other word for it, the disaster Barton was currently wearing?  
     The pointed, violently purple hood? The skirt? The purple? "I think it really makes me stand out," Barton said proudly. Until that moment Nick actually considered this might be some kind of very elaborate practical joke that Barton and Romanoff, both of whom were utterly notorious for that sort of thing, were trying to pull on him. The look of complete pride on Barton's face convinced him otherwise.  
     Nick blinked, wondering if the headache he felt coming on was from the all the purple or stress. Possibly both he decided. "Well, what do you think?" Barton pressed. "It's cool right?" Nick opened his mouth to say it was one of the worst costumes he'd even seen in the many, many years he'd been with SHIELD, including Howard Stark's attempts at psychedelic camouflage uniforms in the 1960s that thankfully Peggy Carter and Janet Van Dyne had managed to stop.  
      Instead, Nick said truthfully, "I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it." As he rode the elevator back up to his office he made a mental note to text Laura and plead with her to somehow convince her husband that an outlandishly purple outfit was perhaps not the best thing for a secret agent to be wearing in the field.  
Or anywhere.

  
     It was Bobbi Morse who had told him about the shop. A tiny little out of the way place about fifteen blocks from their New York headquarters. "It's a great place," Bobbi assured him, never even pausing as she struck several practice dummies effortlessly with her batons and landed gracefully beside him. "A little outta the way but they've got some great stuff." A little out of the way had been an understatement. Nestled between a bakery and a clothing store, Nick might have missed it all together if it hadn't been for Bobbi's directions.  
Nick made serval passes through the tiny shop, pausing at each case to examine each necklace, bracelet, and pair of earrings before frowning and moving onto the next. Eventually, he found what he was looking for in the case near the ancient cash register. A simple gold Hamsa pendant on a thin chain. Simple, elegant. Perfect.  
     The owner, a woman around his mother's age with a kind face and a warm smile even offered to wrap it for him. "For someone special?" she asked, topping the small albeit beautifully wrapped gift with a gold bow. "For my daughter," Nick said simply. Natasha found the small gift tucked away in her locker the next morning. Nick watched from a distance as confused suspicion turned to surprise and finally to touched happiness as she tore open the paper and opened the small box.  
      Misty eyed but smiling softly and fondly, Natasha placed the necklace around her neck and tucked it beneath her jumpsuit. Nick couldn't give her back the years the Red Room had stolen from her, couldn't give her back the past they had taken from her but he could give her this.

  
     Nick tore open the wrapping paper to reveal what was quite possibly the ugliest Hawaiian shirt in all of creation. Which was really saying something. Bright green and covered in hideously yellow pineapples and harsh splashes of red that might have been either crabs or lobsters, the shirt was so bad it was honestly hard to tell. And yet when Nick looked up, Phil was grinning proudly. And wearing his own matching shirt.  
     "We can wear them on the cruise," he explained happily. And yes, it's the ugliest piece of clothing Nick had ever seen but he smiled widely as he stood up and slipped it on over the shirt he was wearing. It was surprisingly comfortable even if it was hideous. Besides, the way it made Phil light up, Nick would gladly where the ugly thing every day to see his husband smile like that. Nick leaned forward and kissed Phil lightly with a grin of his own. "I love it," he said, linking their fingers together. Phil beamed, "Happy Anniversary."

  
     It had been their tradition ever since their mother had taken them to see A New Hope back in '77. Every Purim since then, Nick and his baby sister had dressed like Jedis. All these years later (more than Nick cared to think about or admit sometimes), he and his sister had continued their tradition. "A purple lightsaber Nick, really?" his sister had laughed, crossing the yard to come and embrace him when he and Phil (dressed as Captain America, who else?) had finally arrived. Nick had simply grinned and returned the embrace as Phil was immediately converged upon by their many nieces and nephews all of whom wanted a turn throwing his shield.  
    "How many people do you know have a purple lightsaber?" Nick pointed out, holding his custom saber proudly. His sister rolled her eyes but laughed, raising her own blue lightsaber in a salute before moving to give her future brother-in-law a hug. "Uncle Nick!" Even with the shout, Nick barely had time to brace himself when his niece Claire immediately launched herself into his arms. Although she was nearly ten now, Nick caught her easily enough and hugged her close. "You made it!" Claire said happily, locking her arms around his neck.  
     "You really think I'd miss a chance to see my favorite niece?" Nick grinned, taking in Claire's own Captain America costume. She'd insisted on dressing as the lost super solider ever since she was three. Although he was too much of a gentlemen to admit it openly, Nick knew that Claire was Phil's favorite. "I'm a superhero," Claire declared proudly as she did every year, "just like you Uncle Nick." Nick couldn't help the smug grin that spread across his face. None of his family knew exactly what he did for a living (the popular theory among the kids was that Nick was actually James Bond) but Claire had her own idea. And Nick saw no reason to tell her the truth even if he didn't realize he already had.  
       "Yes you are."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an awesome conversation between allofthefeelings and queerlaurabarton about the Nick Fury Lies tag I saw on my dash. Also, I fell in love with the headcanon that Claire was Nick's niece because how awesome would that be?


End file.
